What A Day
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: Bosco has a very bad day at work...


**__**

Disclaimer- I own nothing, NOTHING!!

****

Rating-G- General

****

Category- Humour

****

Summary- Bosco has a **VERY** bad day at work!

****

Note- Please don't flame me, I'm very sensitive to that stuff! If you don't like it, then don't take the time to review it J Thank-you!

Okay, I needed to write some Bosco angst! I'm stuck on my other stories and I **NEED **to write something!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

What A Day

Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli frowned when he sat in the driver's seat of the new RMP. He'd totalled 55-David yesterday when involved in a high-speed chase. Faith had been _pissed_ at him for the rest of the day. Neither of them liked the RMP that they were forced to drive. The steering wheel felt weird under his fingers, the seats still smelt new and were uncomfortable, and the brakes were loud and screechy. The car badly needed to be broken in.

"Don't look at me like that, Faith. I hate it as much as you." Bosco mumbled as he started up the engine, the look his partner was giving him didn't need words, she was still mad.

"Yeah, I guess I should be grateful that you didn't get us killed yesterday, instead." She mumbled, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Haha, very funny." Bosco replied shortly as their first call of the day came through. He had this odd feeling that today wouldn't be a good one, and it didn't have to do with Faith still pissed off. He sighed and flicked on the sirens. Great, let's go do traffic for the bucket boys, he thought to himself with a heavy sigh.

--

"Watch where you're going, jag-off!" Bosco roared as a black Mustang roared past. He was getting really tired with making sure that the cars didn't come close to the house. The bucket boys had just put out the fire and were packing it up.

"Calm down Bos, we're almost done." Faith said calmly from across the street.

"The bastard nearly ran me down, Faith!!" He replied with a growl, still glaring after the car.

Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head. They _had_ been here for almost an hour, or it felt that way. No wonder he's getting restless, Faith thought with a small smile. She wasn't really angry at Bos anymore, with the new RMP and all. In fact, he was amusing her right now.

Another car drove past and splashed up a puddle from where Bosco was standing. The snow had just started to melt, and it was turning into a brown slush.

"Son of a bitch!!" Bosco shouted in anger as the slush and water splattered all over him, clinging to his short hair. To let out his anger, he kicked the metal pole of the stop sign, which stood conveniently beside him. "Ouch!" He yelped when he felt the pain in his big toe.

Faith couldn't help it; she burst out into fits of laughter.

"Shut up, Faith! This isn't funny, I'm _FREEZING_!" Bosco hollered. He had stopped hopping on the spot and now stood on both feet, glaring after the car and daring it to stop. He suddenly turned to Jimmy, who was walking his way, and yelled, "Are we done _yet_ Doherty?!!"

"I was just about to tell you guys that you can leave. What the hell happened to you, Boscorelli?" Jimmy asked with a small smirk forming on his lips.

"None of you're business, pretty boy." Bosco growled, glaring at Jimmy's deep dimples and sparkling dark eyes. "C'mon Faith, I want to go someplace where I can dry off and get warm." He said, turning towards their RMP.

--

Bosco's uniform had finally dried; he and Faith were leaning up against the new RMP and looking out at the busy intersection. They had grabbed something from the deli and had decided to lie low until an interesting call came in. Of course, it really had been Bosco's decision. Faith just decided to go along with the flow instead of arguing, she wasn't in the mood.

"Gross!" Bosco suddenly yelped, spitting coffee out of his mouth. He promptly stalked over to the garbage can and tossed the Styrofoam cup in.

Faith looked at him curiously. She took a sip of her own coffee and figured that it tasted fine.

"I think he dumped about a mountain of sugar in and no milk…." Bosco mumbled.

"Give him a break Bos, it was the new kid." Faith replied.

"Bet you wouldn't be saying that if it was YOU'RE coffee, now would you." Bosco muttered under his breath. She didn't hear him.

Sighing, Bosco's eyes wandered over to where the crosswalk was. He watched like a hawk as a little girl with blonde pigtails came closer and closer to the edge of the sidewalk, where cars passed at a high speed. She was bouncing a little bouncy ball. Where the hell is her mother, or whoever's watching her? He couldn't help but wonder. 

Damnit, he cursed mentally. The girl had been accidentally shoved by an older man behind her, and the bouncy ball had fallen from her hand. It bounced out into the middle of the crosswalk. No one but himself seemed to notice as the little girl ran out to get it. A silver van seemed to close in on her as it neared the crosswalk.

"Faith!" Was all he had time to yell as he ran out after the little girl. His mind entirely focused on getting her out of the way. In a matter of seconds, he was at the little girls side. The van seemed only inches away from them as he grabbed her and rolled out of its way. He could still hear its brakes screeching to a halt.

Bosco looked down at the terrified little girl and stood up shakily. His elbow was burning. The girl seemed fine.

"Bosco! Are you okay?!!" Faith cried, her eyes wide with worry as she stopped beside him.

Bosco nodded, but had no time to answer. The little girl's mother had rushed forward. She was younger than Faith and himself, but not by much.

"Oh my god! My baby! I just dropped my purse and had to pick it up before it was trampled. I looked up and she was out on the road…." The woman hurriedly explained as she took the girl from Bosco's arms. She had been amazingly calm through the whole ordeal; she looked about six or seven.

"It's okay ma'am, just be a little more careful next time." Faith smiled, handing the girl the purple bouncy ball she had been trying to get. "You remember to look both ways before crossing the road next time, sweetie." She added as the young mother thanked Bosco over and over again. She could tell that he was getting tired of saying, "it was my job" and "it's alright" repeatedly.

"Uh, we've got to get going ma'am…." Bosco said, sliding away from the woman slowly.

The woman nodded, thanked him once more, and walked away.

Faith and Bosco walked over to their RMP and stood beside it. 

"You're elbow's bleeding." Faith smirked, pointing at Bosco's arm.

Bosco shrugged and said, "It's fine." His left pant leg had been torn at the knee, and he was covered in dirt, from rolling on the pavement. "Man, and I just got dry, too!" He complained.

Faith chuckled; she quickly brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle it. She noticed her partner glaring at her, but she ignored him and opened the driver door. "I'm driving now, so get in." She commanded, her eyes sparkling. 

Bosco grumbled at Faith but got into the car anyways. At least it's warmer inside, he thought disdainfully.

The two had only been sitting for a few seconds when a call came through.

__

"Central to 55-David, we have a possibly armed suspect at Winchester Drive. 55-Charlie is asking for assistance."

"Copy that Central, Winchester Drive." Faith responded quickly, flicking on the sirens and tearing away from the curb.

"How the hell did we miss the call before?" Bosco mumbled, he was still cold from earlier.

"Probably when you dove after that girl and scared the shit out of me." Faith replied shortly. She was proud of her partner, however.

Bosco smirked and stared out the windshield.

-Winchester Drive-

Sully ducked low behind the RMP when another round of shots rang out. The suspect had just opened fire a few minutes ago, shortly after they had called for help. He cursed angrily when one of the RMP's windows shattered. "Where the hell is our backup?" He shouted over to Davis, who was crouching down beside him.

"Maybe their on holiday." Davis replied sarcastically, he kept his gun trained steadily at the convenience store. The perp had run inside and had opened fire. Luckily, no one had been inside. The storeowner had been out back throwing out some garbage when he had noticed the police car.

Both officer's were distracted when they heard the screechy sound of car brakes behind them. 

"That would be Boscorelli and Yokas in their crappy RMP." Sully mumbled, not turning around. 

Sure enough, Faith and Bosco jumped out of the RMP and rushed towards them. They had just taken cover behind 55-Charlie when the perp opened fire again.

"It would have been nice if you had told us that he had opened fire!!" Bosco yelled over the gunshots.

"The shattered windows didn't tell you that?" Sully replied shortly.

Bosco turned red with embarrassment, but said nothing.

"What the hell happened to you, man?" Davis suddenly asked curiously, forgetting about where he was for a short second. He eyed Bosco's muddy uniform and ripped pants curiously.

"Long story." Bosco replied without elaborating, he kept his eyes trained on the store. The man had stopped firing, and was pacing back and forth. "We can't just hide here, we need to do something!" He finally complained.

"We wait for more backup, 55-George is ten minutes out." Sully replied.

"No way! That's to long, the guy could run out back by then!" Bosco exclaimed.

Sully thought for a second, Bosco was right about the perp running. He himself was wondering why he guy hadn't tried to flee through the back door. A crowd was starting to form from the other side of the road. "Fine, but we're not just rushing in there." He sighed.

"Faith and I will take the back, you guys cover the front." Bosco said quickly.

In a matter of seconds, he and Faith were making their way slowly towards the back of the store.

"Bosco, Davis and I are to the right of the front door, the perp hasn't noticed us yet." Sully whispered over the radio.

Bosco noticed the back door and nodded at Faith. The two quickly positioned themselves on either side and got ready.

"Sully, we're ready. Scare him out and we'll get him." Bosco said softly into his CB.

"Get ready you guys, and remember, he has a gun." Davis replied.

"Du'h." Bosco replied, rolling his eyes. 

Then all went silent. 

"POLICE, FREEZE!" Bosco and Faith heard Sully shout. There was a crash from inside the store, soon afterwards, the door was flung open and the perp came scrambling out.

Bosco yelped in pain and surprise when the door connected with his head, but he somehow managed to stay focused. He took action immediately and pounced on the perp. He heard Faith shouting at the guy to freeze as he struggled with him. The next part happened so fast, it felt like a dream. The perp brought up his gun and shot twice at Bosco. His first shot was way off, but the second caught him in the shoulder. 

"Jag-off!" Bosco yelled. He ignored the pain in his shoulder and somehow managed to pin the perp down with his knees. He quickly arrested him and staggered backwards, clutching his shoulder. 

Davis and Sully ran over to the perp while Faith rushed over to him. "I have an officer down at this location. I need a bus in a rush!" She quickly said into her CB. She made Bosco sit down and pried his fingers off of his injured shoulder.

"It's alright Faith, it barely hurts." Bosco said with a small, reassuring grin.

55-George and the ambulance arrived moments later.

-Mercy Hospital-

"Officer Yokas?" The doctor smiled.

Faith stood up quickly. Bosco had been taken into surgery to have the bullet removed. The doctor had assured her that it wasn't life threatening, but she was still worried. She had been sitting I the waiting room for over an hour now. Lieu had given her the rest of the day off.

"He's fine. You may go in and see him now. He'll probably be able to leave sometime tomorrow, as long as he watches his shoulder and takes it easy. If not, we'll keep him an extra day." The doctor explained clearly.

Faith smiled and thanked the doctor. "What room is he in?" She asked.

"Room 13." The doctor replied.

Faith walked down the hallway until she found Bosco's room. He was lying in the comfortable looking bed with the blankets up to his chest. He looked to be sleeping. His badge lay on the dresser to his right.

Faith quickly sat down and smiled down at her partner. She nearly jumped out of her seat when he opened his eyes and spoke to her.

"Great, I'm stuck in the hospital, which means I can't watch the game tonight. This place doesn't get any good channels." Bosco mumbled with a small grin. "Another thing, notice how my room number is thirteen? I hate that number, it's unlucky." He added with a smirk.

Faith just shook her head. "Do you know the date today, Bos?"

"Uh, no." Bosco replied, he was starting to feel sleepy from the painkillers.

"It's Friday the 13th." Faith answered with a grin.

Bosco shook his head disbelievingly and mumbled, "What a day…what a day…."

"Yeah." Faith whispered with a small smile, "What a day." Her partner had already fallen back into a deep slumber. She took his hand in hers and held it firmly while he slept.

"What a day." She repeated as she settled back into her chair and made herself comfortable. It was going to be a long night

END

How was it? Remember, NO FLAMES J 

Thank you!

-Ashley


End file.
